The Valentine Card
by farawaylongago
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Hermione gets a mysterious card from someone. Who wrote it? Will it all be a prank? Dramione one-shot!


**Hey everyone! I know, I know, I know. If you have read my other story unexpected love and help (please read it if you haven't) you are probably thinking of ways to kill me because I haven't updated and I giving you another story…. I AM SORRY! Truth is I have writers block at the moment. I mean yeah I know what's going to happen (which by the way a lot is going to happen so stay tuned for it) but it's the part getting to there that I need to figure out… but I will have another chapter up! I don't have a lot of time anymore and I was writing this story on my phone when I was supposed to be sleeping… I got caught once and was in a lot of trouble! But this story has been bugging me for a while and I had to write! So hopefully you enjoy it!**

**By the way this story is situated in after the war, Hermione and Draco have returned to Hogwarts to redo their 7****th**** year, both are heads, and are friends.**

**Hopefully you like it! Please please please review! Xx farawaylongago**

Hermione woke that morning and a feeling of dread rushed through her. Today was Valentine's Day it was her least favourite day of the year. Only for one reason, because she had never received a card or gift from anyone, ever. After so many years of being jealous of all the other girls who got stuff, she couldn't help but hate it.

Hermione was aroused of her thoughts by the head boy Draco Malfoy. "Hurry up Hermione! Breakfast has started, I am hungry and its 10 minutes till post comes!" she sighed and quickly changed into her uniform, sprayed her perfume and de-poofed her hair by magic, it was the only way her hair would actually look reasonable with the style being out and curly. She opened the door and there stood her current crush Draco, leaning against the wall… whistling?

"Draco, are you whistling?" Hermione liked saying his name. Ever since they had a massive fight it was agreed to be civil to each other and be friends, which meant using first names. "Yes Hermione I do whistle, is that a problem?" she knew he was being sarcastic and she laughed as they walked to the Great Hall together. "so, I bet your looking forward to the owls coming with all your million and one love mail today."

Surprisingly Draco's face scrunched up in disgust. Hermione thought it looked quite funny and she started laughing, "problem?" Malfoy asked his tone slightly icy. Hermione shook her head, not wanting to get on the boy's bad side. "So? Are you looking forward to today?" she asked, curiously. Draco shook his head, "No, I hate valentine's day. I get love letters from girls anyway but today is going to be horrible. I ask the house elves to bring it to my room instead of owls giving it to me. It's so annoying."

Hermione stared at the ground and suddenly felt sadness. "I hate it more than you do. I like the idea of the day but I hate it because I never have gotten anything." She told him and started walking quickly to get to Great Hall to get away from her crush. She suddenly felt a cool hand against her arm and turned be inches away from the face of Draco. At the view she had she could see how deep and beautiful his eyes really were, he had small bags under his eyes. She could see how soft his lips were and it was hard not to lean her head forward and kiss those lips. Malfoy smirked and whispered in her ear, "Maybe today will be your lucky day." And with that he left Hermione, jogging to the meal that awaited him. Hermione's ear was still tingling and she could still smell his minty breath. _I wonder what he meant._ Shaking her head Hermione continued walking forward in anticipation for the post to come.

In the middle of talking of talking to Ginny, Hermione heard the screech of owls and 4 letters landed infront of her. 4! She could barely believe it. But Hermione kept her cool.

With trembling hands Hermione opened the first letter which she recognised as Ron's. Cautiously she opened it. Scared what was it was going to say. During the battle they kissed and formed a relationship, but it only worked out for a week until Hermione couldn't stand Ron wanting to snog her 24/7. It wasn't the sort of relationship she wanted to be in. Slowly she opened it and it read,

_Hermione,_

_I need you to know that I have always loved you but only until the war end did I realise that I only love you like a sister. I kept trying to kiss you because while I still had a chance with you I wanted to make the most out of it. Please forgive me if I hurt you, I never meant it; I just wanted to treasure you. I now know I love you, but only as a sister._

_Love always, Ron_

_P.S Can you please help me with charms homework? I am really stuck and Harry won't help me…_

Hermione laughed at the last line and looked at Ron who was watching her. She nodded and he turned back to his food smiling. She was glad that he spoke about his feelings in the letter, because it was how she felt too. Moving on to the next letter she recognised it instantly as Harry's and opened it without hesitation. It was really sweet, all about how he loved her (like a sister) and how he admired her and all those sweet things. She was also very touched by how he apologised for not being very nice to her when Ron left while they were in hiding. She really loved the letter.

The next two letters she had no idea who they would be from. Hermione was curious about them, who else would write a valentine card to her? She secretly hoped Draco would but she knew her chances were slim. Carefully she opened one of the two and found it was from Neville, who wanted her to be his Herbology partner for the project they had to do coming up. The shy boy also said he wrote to you instead of asking because he was nervous, also wishing her a happy valentine's day. Hermione made a mental not to herself making sure she told Neville yes.

The next letter did not have an envelope as the others did. Her heart thumping she read the letter and stared at the words until she comprehended what it said,

_Your card and gift are in your room._

Hermione read it again and again. _Someone actually bought me a gift and wrote a card for me! _She thought, but it could be a prank… No, it wouldn't. And upon making her decision she excused herself from the table, grabbed her things and was basically jogging to the Head's common room. Not knowing she was being followed by Draco Malfoy.

Once Hermione reached the portrait to the common room she quickly said the password and rushed to her room. Just as she was about to open her door, she noticed Draco out of the corner of her eyes. "Draco what are you doing?" she asked and turned at the same time, revealing a caught of guard Malfoy, "going to my room, I may as well read through my mail while I have a free period. What are you doing?" he asked.

Hermione thought about what she was going to say to him. Should she tell him the truth or lie. She could trust him right? "Well, I received a letter telling me a gift and cards were in my room, so I am checking it out now." She said, thrusting the letter into his hands for him to read. Even though it was 1 sentence she didn't like it how he read it extremely quickly. He barely glanced at it before he handed it back to her. With a nod and "good luck" he walked back into his room and shut the big door.

Hermione was now bursting with excitement. She pushed open the heavey door and shut it. Then she spotted it. Sitting on her bed was a box whixh she recognised as the Honeydukes Valentine Gift Pack. On top of the heart shaped box was a letter. She scrambled over to her bed, almost tripping over in excitement. She sat down and carefully opened the card. In dark green ink it read,

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Your smile lights up the world. Your eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown. Your hair is so soft. Your smartness makes me jealous. Your bravery is outstanding. Your compassion is amazing. Your loyalty is hard to beat. Your kindness is ever so sweet._

_You're everything a boy could want. Your 're one in a billion. (A/N I know the saying is one in a million but one in a billion sounded so sweet…)_

_I love you xx_

_P.S If you figure out who I am, can I be your boyfriend?_

Hermione thought it was one of the most beautiful, sweetest things she had ever read. Plus she had a small feeling she knew who it was from. Opening the box from Honeydukes she started eating the sweets inside, thinking about her mysterious valentine mystery lover. The clues started to form together. The green ink, the person didn't want anyone to know about the card or gift, Malfoy barely read the letter, Malfoy hinting today will be your lucky day, Malfoy acting slightly strange today. Coming to conclusions Hermione guessed it was Malfoy, she just needed more proof.

Marching over to the head boy's room she flung open the door revealing Draco sitting on his bed reading a letter. When Hermione walked in he sat up warily, not sure what she was doing but had an idea.

Marching over to his desk the girl checked the ink, which was the exact same colour as the letter she had received. She then searched through all his papers on the polished wood desk until she found what she was looking for. Drafts of the letter she had received.

Hermione turned around to face Draco who was leaning against the wall, looking at the carpet, twiddling his thumbs. "You wrote that card to me didn't you? And you bought me the box from Honeydukes, didn't you?" she watched him, impateiently waiting for an answer. Her heart was thumping loudly against her chest and was suddenly having second thoughts. What if he didn't write the card? What if he did but what he wrote was a lie and this is all a prank? She managed to say "well?" he lifted his beautiful grey eyes to meet hers and she could see there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Would you like me to read the card to jog your memory?" She didn't even bother for him to answer, she read it, but added once finished "it was written in green ink, exactly the colour I found on your desk plus I found drafts of it. So I know you wrote it. Did you or did you not write truthfully? Or are you teasing me?" still keeping his gaze on her he took a step towards the girl but Hermione didn't move.

In a soft voice the handsome man asked "and if I did write it what would you say? Would you say yes to the last part of the letter?" Hermione uncontrollably answered "yes, well I would say yes if you asked me to be your girlfriend…" she saw Draco lift his eyebrow in amusement. Now with a small smile on his lips he asked one word. "Why?" Hermione didn't care if the letter was from him or not. Now was the chance to express her feelings for him which she had wanted to do for so long.

"Because you have changed, I like the Draco you are now. The sweet, kind, caring, brave Draco who loves quidditch, loves reading, is smart and funny. The Draco who doesn't care about blood purity anymore or what house a person is in. And I also like because I find you really, really hot." The girl became silent. Now that she thought about it maybe she said too much, especially that last part.

But apparently Malfoy didn't think so. "Always knew you were smart Hermione" he said chuckling. Then came out of the boy's mouth what she had wanted to hear for so long. "Yes I did write you that card and I did buy you that Honeydukes Valentine box thing and yes I did write the truth on the card. And if what you said was true then I think I just may have myself a girlfriend." And with a grin on his face he swooped Hermione into a hug which made her laugh with happiness.

Both were overjoyed that they finally expressed their feelings for each other. Draco put his new girlfriend down but still had his arms around her. "I think I can check my mail later," the overjoyed girl nodded in agreement and leaned to kiss him.

Until they had to go to class they had a pretty intense snogging session. But they didn't end up going because both of them (even Hermione) were quite happy spending time together, just them on a special day like Valentine's Day. Finally they expressed their feelings for each other, and they both loved each other.

**I am pretty happy with that, what about you? How can you tell me? By reviewing! Hopefully you liked it! xx**


End file.
